Going home Babe
by twinkels
Summary: A story based a little on the Take That music Video Babe Stan returns to South park to look for Wendy and gets a suprise
1. Chapter 1

Authors note... After watching a tv show over the holidays about UK Christmas hit singles I watched an very old video by a band called Take that called Babe about a guy seeing his girlfriend after a long time and catching up with the last and I thought this could be Stan and Wendy so I played with the idea and came up with this again I own nothing here just the idea so enjoy ...

Stan Marsh sat quietly on the Greyhound bus that was taking him back to his old home town of South park for the holidays and to catch up with family and friends and see what they had been up to and how their lives had turned out

Stan was 18 when he left the town to go to collage and get a job and so he moved away loosing touch with everyone really apart from his parents do he planned to spend the holidays catching up on old times and celebrate Christmas with his family who still lived in south park so now Stan was returning home to see everyone espeshaly Wendy his former girlfriend if she was still dating him as he had not seen her since since he left all those years ago

Stan was now 24 and an adult he had moved to California and had a good job their and also had made new friends his new best friend was a guy called Jamie and he seemed to have replaced Kyle and also Stan had dated a few girls too but he some how missed Wendy and one girl wanted to get engaged to Stan but he said no so as Wendy was so much on his mind the thought he'd look her up and catch up on old times maybe rekindle their love

Stan knew that Wendy had moved to Denver as she was last seen their at their university studding as she really wanted to get into politics and maybe the first ever female president one day but she wasent as the president was still a man but Wendy just sort of dropped off the radar so to say so what happened to her Stan wondered

Stan rested his head against the bus window watching the snow fall outside sighing deeply as he looked at the crumpled piece of paper with an address on it for south park it wasn't her parents place though as he knew her childhood address well and she said shed got her own place now that she shared with Bebe that was near the mall

Stan had a feeling those girls would end up sharing a flat they were best friends since children and made each other hounery sisters and wore a ribbon tied in a bow on their wrist to say they'd be friends forever no matter what and the pair were always we're seen together bit like him and Kyle were

Stan leaned back in to his seat and thought back to being at Wendy's old place in Denver and turning up on her doorstep at her apartments which were very neat well kept small front lawn with 5 other residents as their were 3 floors and a small house next to it that belonged to the caretaker who lived on site to look after the residents so Stan talked to the caretaker on the apartments intercom hoping for awnsers to Wendy's whereabouts as he so wanted to see her again more than anything

Well that's that chappy done will Stan find Wendy more coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

( Flashback) Stan had been given an address by a friend who knew the girl that had shared the apartment with Wendy saying that both girls were last seen their but she could not really garentee that they were still their as it was quite a while ago and if they had moved on she had no idea where they'd gone but Stan thought he'd check out the address just incase by luck Wendy was still their

As Stan went to the place he was excited to see Wendy again and that if she had changed any over the years was she still as beautiful as he last remeberd her and Wendy was a beauty with her fair skin bright blue eyes and flowing long black hair that was past her waist with burgendy highlights that Bebe had given her when she was hoping to be a hair stylets and also he remeberd Wendy being very strong minded ever since she was a young child she was strong minded a leader she was the Captin of of the girls sports teams head cheerleader and the smartest girl in the school so now Stan imagend Wendy as a smart buisness woman maybe a manageress with a lot of power and a lot of pepole under her or maybe as a high flying politician a bit like Hillary Clinton and on her way to the white house as she said that was her dream to be the first ever female president and Stan believed it and hoped it would happan for her

The appartmets were very nice painted a nice cream colour and pristine white paintwork round the window ledge and the main entrance door and the intercom also very short well kept lawn with a sprinkling of snow and the apartments had little white balconies one of the ones on the ground floor had flowers all round it and a chair too if someone had been sitting out and also the apartments had a white main door and only the caretaker and residents had keys visitors had to eather talk through the intercom or see the caretaker who had a set of keys so after pausing a little to look at the lovely apartments Stan went to find the caretaker

The caretaker had her own separate house and a small garden with a white fence around it and that was quite near the apartments so Stan went their and knocked on her door hoping they'd give him information about Wendy

The caretaker was an elderly woman maybe in her late 70s early 80s but seemed very bright and fit and had a fleecy track suit on and her white hair pulled into a bun and she wore a lot of make up too and she had 2 fluffy tiny white dogs that were barking and growling making Stan uneasy as they'd be the type to have his fingers off in a second

The woman told the dogs to be quiet and behave pushing them back inside before turning to Stan and smilling saying ..hello how may I help you young man

Before Stan could awnser the dogs were barking like crazy so in the end the woman lifted one of them up saying to the dog ..Duchess your a naughty girl mommy told you to behave we have guests now shhh

Iam so sorry about that Duchess is a very highly strung little girl and gets excited around new pepole the woman said kissing the dog

Oh it's okay I used to have a dog myself as a kid so I know how dogs are but I was wondering if you could help me you see I'm looking for a young girl of my age her name is Wendy Testaburger this is her said Stan handing the woman a photo of Wendy and him taken 2 days before he'd left

Thats an old photo of her it was taken back in South Park where we grew up my friend Kyle took it at my leaving party I moved away and lost touch with her so I'm trying to make contact with her again Stan said sighing

Hmmm can't say I know her she is a very pretty young girl you see son I only took over running these apartments 3 years ago as my husband used to run them before me and we never lived in this house we lived elsewhere so after he died I moved here and took over the job and I certanly don't remeber this girl and I have a good memory for faces I might be a little slow on names and if I'd seen her I'd defently remeber her I'm so sorry son the woman said handing the photo back to Stan and smilling

Its okay but I was given this address apartment A_2 so her address should be where the bottom balconies are the balcony with the bird feeder hanging up said Stan pointing in the direction of the apartments where Wendy once lived

Oh son I'm sorry that's the apartment of old mr Spencer he lives their now with his wife and their cat he moved in their when I was here his granddaughter used to live their a few years ago with a few friends they helped with the rent but they all moved out and he moved in as the stairs in his old house were getting to much for him and his wife the woman said

Oh so Wendy has moved on er do you know where oh God I so want to see her again Stan said as the woman shook her head

Im afraid I don't but he might be able to help you as it may have been his granddaughter that knew your Wendy I will let you in with the pass key and you can ask him the woman said

Thanks Stan said smilling

I guess you must really love this girl Wendy the woman said smiling again

Oh yes I really do more than anything Stan said as he followed the woman to the apartments

Soon Stan found himself on the doorstep of what used to be Wendy's house and he nerviously knocked on the door and he could hear noises coming from behind it

Oh okay okay hold on I'm coming a male voice yelled before opening the door and looking at Stan

Hello their how can I help you if your collecting for charity iv already given this week the elderly man said

No no sir I'm not but I do need your help your landlady told me that you are Mr Spencer and that your granddaughter once lived here a few years ago I beleive that she may have known my friend this girl here said Stan showing the man the photo of Wendy who was sitting on Stans knee a party and both were smiling in it

This was taken when we were 18 it was at my fairwell party as I left for collage 3 days later her name is Wendy Testaburger and she's my girlfriend Stan said as the man looked at the photo

Very pretty girl yes I do remeber her vaugly she had very very long black hair that she could sit on it was to her thighs she sometimes wore it in a braid I'd forgotten her name till you told me and she was a very smart young girl and spoke her thoughts oh son I'm so sorry I'm afraid she's no longer here she's moved on you see she didn't stay that long here a few months not even a year she also shared the appartment with another girl with long dark hair and my granddaughter when your Wendy left another girl moved in but all 3 girls shared this place for a while then Wendy left the man said

Left do you know where she went too we were engaged once and kind of broke up and I so want to give it another go again as I do love her and miss her Stan said

Im not sure really I think she may have left a forwarding adress when my granddaughter left here's he left a few things behind including a phone and address book wait one second I'll look for it the man sais going back inside and talking to a female voice who was asking who was at the door

Stan stood on the doorstep looking around the well kept lobby area it was very clean and well kept and little hanging baskets of flowers outside the doors and the walls were a pristine cream colour no graffiti or anything discusting it was a far cry from the old run down apartments near Kenny back home

About 5 minutes later the man returned with a small bit of paper and handed it to Stan who took it

I think this is the last contact numbers for your friend but it is 2 cell phone numbers and she may have changed them as young pepole always change their phones my granddaughter does I can't keep up with her I'm sorry it's all I have I thought I had an address for her but I don't I'm sorry I couldn't help you more son the man said

Oh no worries thank you so much you have been very helpfull Stan said smilling at the man

And good luck I really hope you will find her I think you both will make a lovely couple Wendy is lucky to have you the man said as Stan thanked him before leaving

Stan left the apartments and went to an area near a harbour and sat on a small wall watching the winter sun shining on the water and another young couple walk by arm in arm and cuddling and Stan thought of when he and Wendy did that before nerviously pulling out his cell phone he so hoped that this would work as he dilled the first nuber trust Wendy to have 2 phones

Please please babe pick up Stan thought but a voice then said ...I'm sorry your call cannot be completed please cheack the nuber and try again so that nuber was worthless really

Damn it mutterd Stan as he tried the second number and he felt his heart racing with excitement as he heard a ringing so he wasent sure if he should speak or hang up

Hello a sweet female voice said

Er hi is that Wendy Stan said his voice shaking not really sure what to say

Yes speaking who is this how did you get my number it is privet Wendy said

Er Wendy it's Stan Stan Marsh he blurted out his voice shaking a little

St Stan Wendy gasped her voice now shaking a little

How are you where are you I decided to call on you but your former flatmate grandfather is now living their where you once stayed he told me that you'd moved on but he gave me your number but were are you give me the name of your town and oll be straight down Stan said

Yes I left their I moved back home so I'm back in South park er things changed and didn't go to plan and I needed to come home Wendy said

So are you back with your parents then where abouts are you oh Wendy I miss you so much iv got so much I want to tell you maybe I can take you out to dinner it will just be like old times again Stan said happly

Mmm was all Wendy said and it sounded if she was crying Stan senced it Wendy had held her voice well but their were tears their too maybe it was the shock

Wendy are you okay have you found another asked Stan dreading the thought of his Wendy in the arms of another man

N no no er it's just so much has changed Stan it's been 6 years now since I last seen you that's a very long time and no I no longer live with my parents I share a flat with Bebe I help with her rent and also her new kitten but no I'm not dating any other boys only time I did that was when I dated Token then briefly Gregory then Kyle for a bit in high school and Kenny asked me out but I turned him down but we were kids then Wendy said as she told Stan her new adress and where he could now find her so Stan made his way back to his apartment and grabbed the rest of his stuff and bought a one way ticket back to south park he was going home

Well that's that chappy done next one soon and why was Wendy acting strange what is wrong with her more coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

A jolt in the road woke Stan from his daydream as the bus bounced over a pothole in the road causing a few people to scream a little in shock and yell wow omg but Stan remanded quiet as he glanced out the window wondering if Wendy was okay as she sounded really strange Distant if she was hiding something on the phone a dark secret perhaps but time would tell Stan hoped but he was very excited about seeing her and catching up on her news and seeing if she changed any over the years and he wanted to see his family and other friends see how they turned out and also see if his town had changed much hoping that no one had gone back to being metrosexual or the Jersey people had invaded again as Stan had no idea how he would cope with that happening again but when the bus finally arrived at the bus station the town looked the same it had not changed one bit really much to Stan's relief

It was already snowing heavily in town and Stan shivered in the freezing temperature as he pulled his heavy long coat around him tighter to keep warm and threw his rucksack over his back and picked up another large bag both bags contained his belongings as the rest of the stuff he had came with the house he had lived in he had rented a furnished flat before he'd left

Stan decided to find Wendy first and see how she was before catching up with his family and his friends as he. Looked forward to seeing them again but Wendy played on his mind and he had to find out what was wrong with her and why she was distant with him acting like a stranger had something happened with her to make her behave this way Stan was determined to find out and hopefully they could sit down and talk about it

As Stan looked at the address he'd written down Wendy had given him he suddenly heard a voice he knew well yelling... OMG I don't believe it look who's come back into town we thought you had emigrated to the other side of the planet the voice yelled making Stan look up

Stan then turned round and seen Craig and Kenny and they'd had not changed one bit really just got taller and a little older really and also Kenny looked really smart and was wearing a sweater under a new dark jacket saying Games 4U LTD and a name badge with Ken on it he had a job and he looked a lot cleaner and his hair was to his collar looking very clean and in a neat style and still as blond as ever

Craig still wore a dark blue jacket a bit like the one he had in his childhood days and an adult version of his old hat he wore as a kid and he had a dog with him too that Stan had never seen before

OMG Kenny Craig how are you guys smiled Stan looking at his 2 old friends who were now young men and also patting Craig's dog that was a fluffy black tan and white mongrel dog to his knees

Hey Stan yeah we're both good oh this is Frankie my dog he is 4 now I got him from Red my cousin she is a vet now and helped rescue a neglected dog who was tied to a tree in a yard along with 7 other dogs and 14 cats belonged to an animal hoarder and the dog was pregnant with 5 pups so I got a puppy and she kept one now Frankie and I are inseparable Craig said petting the dog's head

Wow that sounds real bad poor animals so how is Stripe then and how is she getting on with Frankie asked Stan

Er stripe died like 5 years ago old age really and I vowed I'd never get another Guinea pig again stripe was the only Guinea pig I could ever love and if I got another well I would be like if I was replacing her and I could never do that Craig said as Kenny nodded

Oh I'm so sorry about poor Stripe so apart from that how is things are you working then asked Stan

Yeah I'm good iv got a job at the mall in the sports store I work selling things and that but yeah I'm good also Ruby my sister works in the salon in town the one that the Jersey people trashed she's a junior their and goes to collage too she wants to own her own salon one day Craig said smiling

Wow that is awesome good for Ruby and I'm pleased for you too Craig we'll done dude said Stan patting his friend's arm

I can tell your working Kenny that's the uniform of that big games store at the mall and you look if your doing well too said Stan to the blond

Yep I'm sure am I'm now working their 6 days a week get a Tuesday off at that big games store also Kevin works in the head office of the company he helped me get the job and as for mom she's got a new house up and down stairs and it is in town not way in the outskirts in the bad area like where I used to live and karen is doing good too she is training to be a beautician and working 3 days a week in that old salon we went to during the metrosexual craze for our makeovers all those years ago but since dad died we have done really well now Kenny said smiling

Huh wait a second rewind their Kenny did you just say that your dad was dead asked Stan looking at the blond

Yeah he was killed in a freak accident at work to tell you the truth I think it was his own fault he got killed he was drunk at the time and was working in the scrapyard but mom was paid quite a bit of compensation so we did well and also she remarried again the new guy is more like a dad to me than my real dad was we get on great and any money he makes goes I to the house so we have a new house and electricity and hot water and Karen got the pink room she always wanted so were doing really well and mom works too she's a receptionist in one of the office buildings and gets paid well said Kenny smiling

Wow that is awesome oh I'm really pleased for you Kenny you deserve some happiness after the crappy childhood you had said Stan

Thanks I am very happy now and so are Karen Kevin and mom kevin has his own place now a little apartment he shares with his girlfriend and they have a little girl who's nearly 3 and their planning on more soon said Kenny

Wow congrats smiled Stan so how are the others doing the Crowd we went to school with are they still living in town added Stan wondering how they were as he'd liked to see them too

Well Clyde as you probably guessed is now the manager of his dad's shoe store he took over being manager almost 2 years ago he's not married or anything but has dated a lot of girls also his dad remarried again an American woman he'd known her for quite a few years she was a friend of his late wife so she and Clyde get on well

Tweek he is working in his parents coffee shop as expected and he's still single yet he has dated a few girls in the last but it never worked out for him really

Butters he has got a career in show business now and is in New York doing big broadway shows as he is a dancer he loves that as for Token he's now planning his wedding to Nicole they are still around Craig said

Wow cool so what about Kyle where is he I may call on him later and catch up said Stan

Er you can't Kyle moved away he is a top lawyer in Denver he opened up his own firm their and recently he married to some girl called Hannah he'd known since childhood from the synagog but the entire family moved away like 4 years ago to help Kyle get his qualifications and start up his firm and Ike he is at medical school training to be a doctor Kenny said shocking Stan a bit

Wow so Kyle has moved away he didn't even let me know but I can track him down via his online accounts so who is in Kyle's old family home now then asked Stan not being able to come to terms with Kyle gone

Oh some new family they have a little girl about 7 and identical twin girls about 4 and a new baby boy who's like months old they all moved in like 7 or 8 months after Kyle's family moved out and they converted the loft into a bedroom for the parents I heard them say so the twins are in Kyle's parents room the little girl is in Kyle's room and the new baby in ike's room and their a nice family also we do have a phone number for Kyle I called him last week he is fine also we always knew that Kyle had planned to leave ever since we were small kids their was nothing for him here really said Kenny sighing

Yeah that is true I remember him saying that once guess it is a bit of a shock really Kyle not being here any more but hey it is good that he has done well for himself I am pleased for him and I am still friends with him on Facebook and Skype might call him late wonder if he looks the same asked Stan with a laugh

Yeah he's not changed just a bit taller and yep he's still got that crazy ginger jewfro of his wild as ever but here is Kyle's new phone number Said Kenny quickly writing down a phone number

Thanks I will call him later so what about Cartman he still around or what asked Stan with a laugh

Oh he is and OMG worse than ever well we haven't seen him for over a year as he can't get out now but before that he was on one of those disability scooters again as he was so fat he could no longer walk so now he's so obese he is indoors all the time with his mom and he gets carers go in 3 times a day to help out and he has never worked he is living on welfare as he can't walk now he's so fat and lazy Craig laughed

Yeah I know he will never change that guy and we seen it coming really with the amount of junk food he stuffed himself with so I take it he's not married or dating laughed Stan

Ha who'd take him that fat lard butt no one laughed Kenny

Yeah true on that ken so how are the girls have you seen them I'm also looking to track down Wendy as I have her new address said Stan as Craig and Kenny looked at each other

Er Wendy is around still she is staying with Bebe in one of the new houses that was built near the mall just before you left er it's best you see Wendy for yourself Stan but her and Bebe are both fine and Nicole is around too they plan to marry next summer so she's good too Craig said

Yeah Bebe is working at the mall in one of the fashion stores also her and Karen have become good friends and do lunch together and Red and I are together she also works in the vetenery place full time but Bebe didn't become a hairstylist she changed her mind I think typical girls always changing their mind laughed Kenny

So what about Wendy does she work then I remember her saying that She was going into politics said Stan

Well yeah and no Wendy works on and off really as she's got so much things happening but no she didn't get the career she wanted but she's okay I guess said Kenny with a sigh looking at Craig who shrugged

So are you heading home to see your parents then and how long are you staying for here you here for good or moving on again asked Craig

Well I was planning on seeing Wendy first got so much to catch up on with her but yeah after that I will head home and catch up on the family be nice to see them again been so long I guess and dunno now long I will be staying maybe to the new year but I plan to visit Kyle too see how he is and catch up on old times said Stan

Yeah last time we spoke he's good busy with work and that and settling into married life but that is his latest cell number you will get him on that I don't really walk to him much though never did really as a kid as we were kind of rivels so to say but I guess Kyle was okay really Craig said

Well I spoke to him recently on that number and he's doing fine loves his job and his new house but he did say he'd come back for a visit and bring Hannah as her grandparents are still here and they will stay with them Kenny said smiling

That sounds cool yeah it will be good to see Kyle again said Stan thinking about his redheaded friend and all the fun they had growing up

Stan spoke to his friends Kenny and Craig for a further 10 minutes before walking on to find Wendy still wondering about her and why wouldn't his friends say anything about only it be best for him to see her for himself what was going on Stan was confused by this

Well that's that chappy done what is wrong with Wendy stay tuned for more and find out


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Stan found himself walking down the path of Wendy's house it was a neat 2 story house in a pale green shade and what looked like a well kept lawn even if it was under 2ft of snow and a signe saying Santa please stop here was in the garden

Stan thought that Wendy and Bebe were a bit to old for that as he looked around also seeing a large Christmas tree in the window and lights round the window too that blinked different colours and also more fairy lights were wrapped around a bush that was outside

Also in the driveway was a small red car that said Bebe 1 so judging by the number plate it was Bebe's car and also Stan seen a small snowman at the side of the house as if a child had made it and that confused Stan more

Well Stan any questions that you wanted awnserd about wendy acting strange will be awnserd now now just ring the bell and you will find out everything Stan told himself wondering if Wendy had lied to him and did find another guy maybe she was scared to tell him the truth so Stan swallowed hard and then rang the doorbell and he soon heard a noise coming from inside saying okay I'm comming and also he heard other noises come from inside like a door slam then as the person got closer he heard the unmistakable voice of Wendy yell hold on a sec will you I won't be long

Soon the door opend and Stan seen Wendy standing on the doorstep for the first time in 6 long years

She hadent changed really but did look tierd and her hair was still black with some burgandy highlights but she now had it in a Louise Brooks style short Bob that reached her chin and still had some burgendy highlights so she had her hair all cut off but still she looked beautiful as ever

Stan er what a suprise I er didn't think that you would turn up so soon I wasent expecting you said Wendy sweetly opening the door a bit wider and she had a mug of tea in her hand and glancing at a small white cat that miaowed and purred as it walked past her rubbing against her legs

Well I was coming home for the holidays so I thought I'd catch up on how you are so hear I am I guess so how are you then I see you cut your hair and got a cat Stan said

Yeah Bebe did it for me having really long hair was impractical really and iv been shorter than this in the past but desided to get it cut into a short bob and it is a lot easy to handle too but yeah I'm good I'm living with Bebe now that's her car in the drive she's actully gone out at the moment getting last minite Christmas shopping at the mall but didn't take her car dunno why though but she's out but will be back soon I think I think she's also getting wrapping paper and sticky tape I'm not sure really she was looking at a list of to do things and talking to herself then took off saying she'd be back in an hour or two that we were low on paper and sticky tape and that is snowflake her cat shes her baby and is 3 years old we adopted her as a tiny kitten but anyway it is nice to see you again Stan Wendy said smiling

So you didn't get your dream job of female president then I take it said Stan so are you working asked Stan pretending he didn't know as Wendy shrugged

Well you know on and off I also did a stunt at wallmart for a bit also I worked in Tweek's parents coffee shop but no I'm not in the white house and I don't think I ever will be Wendy sighed sadly

Wendy what happend why are you working in lousy dead end jobs like wallmart Tweek's coffee shop your much better than that your very smart and was the brightest girl in the school the damn town even and you were going to universty and be the first woman president what happend asked Stan as Wendy started crying

Look I dropped out and moved out of the apartments I shared with the. 2 other girls and I came back home please Stan it's painfull Wendy begain but then got cut off as someone appeard behind her and shocked Stan and made Wendy collapse to the ground sobbing

Mommy what's wrong who's that man is he making you cry said a little boy who looked about 5 and he looked up at Stan making him gasp a bit as he staried at the child

Stan gasped in shock looking at the small child and it was like looking at himself at that age the little boy was his double

Wendy what's going on was all Stan managed to say still stunned

And if Wendy had known what Stan was going to say next awnserd him

Stan this is Stephen he is your SON she wept

Wha M My son OMG Wendy I had no idea said Stan going over and lifting the small boy up as he whimpered mommy as if he was scared of Stan

It's okay Stephen sweetie this is Stan he's your daddy and a very old friend of mommy said Wendy as tears rolled down her cheeks

Now you see why's cut my hair Stephen used to play with it and it was impractical when raising a small child and also why I didn't get my dream job I was pregnant I must have conceived at your goodbye party when we were all together that's why I left the apartments early and dropped out of university my friends said I should get rid of the baby and carry on with my career as that was more importent and they'd be plenty of time to have kids but I knew it was your child and I could never kill and i loved that baby so much as soon as i found out i was pregnant and i knew it was yours from the start really so I came home and I had Stephen and he's my life now if you hate me I understand I don't blame you Wendy sobbed

Hate you oh I could never hate you I love you with all my heart ever since I first seen you in kindergarten at 5 years old playing at the finger painting table with Bebe I loved you okay we may have had our ups and downs in tne past and you went off with Token Gregory and Kyle I still loved you and I always will love you no matter what and though I have missed out on your pregnancy Stephan's birth and his early days but I promise I will be the best father to him that South park has ever seen Stan said taking Wendy I'm his free arm so all 3 of them were in a group family hug and also Stan noticed Wendy wore the engament ring he'd given her

Omg your still wearing my ring Stan said kissing Wendy's hand as she nodded sniffing a bit

Yes I have never took it off I still love you too Stan and I'd never date another guy your the one I always wanted but I wasent sure if you'd want me Wendy sobbed

Course I do and I'm just thinking that ring looks a bit lonly their now what do you think if it was joined by a nice gold band and then we can start family life properly maybe give this little guy siblings too Stan said smilling tickling Stephens cheek making him giggle

Y you mean marry you a wedding and have more kids gasped Wendy stunned as Stan nodded kissing her forhead

Yep sure do so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and being Mrs Wendy Marsh Stan said as Wendy nodded smilling

Omg yes I'd love to Wendy sais kissing Stan tenderly and both giggled a bit when Stephen coverd his eyes saying ewwooo cooties the exact thing that Stan said when he was that age

I really missed you babe Stan said but Wendy cut him off with a kiss and whisped Welcome home Stan ...

Well that's that lil chappy done more stories soon so stay tuned


End file.
